Plan C
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Echizen Ryoma no prestaba atención a nada. Sólo su tenis. Lo que ella menos esperaba era descubrir su tan inesperada debilidad.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece (Oh noes!), todo es obra del tan todo poderoso (?) Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes :)

* * *

**.Plan C.**

-

—Sólo es posible llamar su atención si a éste le conviene, por lo tanto, algo tendrías que tener para ofrecerle.

Ante las palabras de Fuji Syusuke, con su imborrable sonrisa, quedaron con la incógnita escrita en sus caras, y el prodigio rió por lo bajo. Momoshiro exclamó al creer entender y sacó la idea de la comida, haciendo que Kikumaru se le uniera en la afirmación. Sakuno, quien estaba con ellos debido a un _pequeño_ problema, pareció comprender y asintió al hecho de preparar comida para el príncipe. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que le ofrecería parte de su almuerzo.

El _problema_ no era precisamente un problema, era la desesperación de saber si a ese niño amante del tenis y Ponta, le interesaba algo además de eso. Por ejemplo; las chicas.

El club de fans del príncipe habían tenido una _pequeña_ conversación, y entre ellas existía unas reglas de no coquetear con él o intentar pedirle una cita. Pero como viendo que ni él intentaba con alguna, o no se le veía interesado, quedaron con las dudas. Y entre ellas acordaron que averiguarían por sí mismas si acaso Echizen Ryoma le gusta o no las mujeres. Sakuno no se contaba como parte de ese club del cual Tomoka la nombró vicepresidenta del mismo, pero sí tenía sus dudas y curiosidades por saberlo. Por ello se dio valor y fue a ver a los senpais, preguntando algunos gustos del príncipe pero, lamentablemente, ellos sabían igual o poco más que ella.

—¿Quién dijo que tuviera que ser precisamente comida?

Momoshiro quedó quieto y pensativo, hasta que al final pareció pillarlo, sonrojándose y espetándole a Fuji el por qué de aquella propuesta, vistos que eran unos niños. El prodigio rió, y Eiji sin haberlo pillado, se volvió hacia Sakuno y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo entre dientes mientras la animaba para el plan.

Como siempre, a la hora del almuerzo, pudo ver a Ryoma levantarse de su asiento sin nada en sus manos, por lo que no tendría su desayuno. Viendo su oportunidad, se dirigió hacia la azotea donde lo halló tumbado mientras procuraba dormir como comúnmente hacía. Éste sintió su presencia, pero no dijo nada.

La jovencita se aproximó a él, sentándose a su lado mientras lo saludaba y disculpaba si lo molestaba. Una vez negó su molestia, le acercó parte de la caja del almuerzo, invitándole a que comiera lo que quisiera. Sabía que eso no tendría efecto, llevaba bastante haciendo comida de más para compartirla con él y no daba señales de interés en ella. Por el dicho que al hombre se le conquistaba con la comida, ella podía asegurar que era incierto.

Ryoma comió tranquila y distraídamente, y una vez terminó, se volvió a echar con sus brazos tras su cabeza, haciendo que su gorra le protegiera de los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos, sin olvidar un seco 'gracias'. Aunque sea como es, no es tan desagradecido en ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando bajó de la azotea con una expresión de desilusión, se volvió a topar con los senpais, uniéndoseles Inui. Al escuchar lo contado por Ryuuzaki, quedaron pensativos un buen rato, mientras Sadaharu murmuraba cosas sobre la inexperiencia de Echizen en el amor.

—Ya dije que la comida no era suficiente. —sonrió Fuji. —Hay que ir al plan B.

—_Plan B._ —se repitió Sakuno, expectante.

Todos quedaron muy fijos en el prodigio, quien miró con una maliciosa sonrisa a la joven, dejándola con la incógnita. Syusuke se acercó a ella e inclinó hacia su oído, susurrándole la idea. A medida que escuchaba aquel plan, su rostro se coloreaba de a poco de un rojo intenso, recordando aquello como un calvario.

Se negó rotundamente a llevar de nuevo tal cosa, pero ante unas aclaraciones de Fuji quien dijo que quería hacer la prueba, ella quedó con la duda, acabando por ceder.

Aprovechó que al otro día Osakada tuvo que marcharse antes para cuidar de sus hermanos gemelos, por lo que no pudo quedarse para ver los entrenamientos. Fue entonces por lo que Sakuno llevó durante éstos dicho atuendo. El de animadora, sin faltar los pompones.

Una vez vio que el príncipe finalizó con su partido de práctica, salió de su ensoñación y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse la mente. Debía aspirar aire y darse mucho, mucho valor para dejarse ver con aquellas pintas nuevamente ante Echizen. Y más sabiendo que los senpais estaban entre los arbustos observando la escena.

Cuando Ryoma salió de aquella cancha, ella dio un sólo paso y juntó sus manos con los pompones sonriendo con vergüenza.

—B-b-bue-buena… suerte, Ryo-Ryoma…-kun… —tartamudeó sin poder remediarlo, tragando de nuevo y rogando por no estar haciendo el ridículo ante él.

Ante el silencio, y pensando que habría pasado de ella olímpicamente, se atrevió a alzar la mirada para verlo con temor. Ryoma parpadeó, pareciendo tener una ligera sorpresa reflejada en su rostro que fue borrada nada más taparlo con la visera de su gorra al bajar un poco la cabeza.

—…Sólo son prácticas. —rezongó.

—¿Ryoma-kun…? —se atrevió a nombrarlo.

—¿…Qué?

Fue sólo levantar la mirada un poco, sólo un poco, que se encontró contemplando la maravillosa gracia del viento levantando la falda azulada de la jovencita, escuchándose un leve gritito por parte de ésta. Cuando Sakuno quiso darse cuenta, Echizen ya se encontraba a bastantes metros lejos de ella, dispuesto a entrar a la siguiente cancha para comenzar el partido.

Suspiró avergonzada y desilusionada al verlo mientras se colocaba mejor la falda. En ese momento, viendo que Ryoma comenzó con el siguiente partido, aparecieron los senpais de entre los arbustos tras ella. Momoshiro se tapaba nariz y boca con su mano, por ello, Eiji estuvo molestándolo y catalogándolo de pervertido. Inui, que también contempló todo, escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno, mientras que Fuji echaba miradas al príncipe a lo lejos y luego a la confundida Ryuuzaki. Se llevó una mano al mentón y volvió a fijar su mirada en el chico de datos. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios.

—Nos vemos mañana, Ryuuzaki-chan. —le sonrió Syusuke, captando su atención. —Sólo queda una cosa por hacer.

—¿Eh?

Fuji ensanchó su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que funcionará.

—¡Sí, sí! —apoyó Momo aún sin saber en qué pensaba. —¡Haremos que Echizen abra los ojos!

Eiji se colgó en la ancha espalda de Takeshi con un ligero maullido. Rió entre dientes y miró a Sakuno con un guiño.

—Sólo esperemos que no se convierta en alguien como él. —señaló a Momo, riendo.

—¡Ey, no soy ningún pervertido! —espetó.

—¿Eh…? ¿Cómo sabes entonces que me refería a eso?

Momo tragó, pero prosiguió con sus excusas y defendiendo su persona ante las _falsas_ acusaciones. Más cuando Kikumaru comentó algo sobre que se lo contaría a la hermana pequeña de Tachibana.

Sakuno rió por sus acciones. Ahora que precisamente estaba pasando más rato con los senpais, podía comprender más a Ryoma, sólo un poco. Al menos, aunque sea tan pasota y poco social, con los senpais acabó abriéndose más. Notaba sus cambios.

Fuji le pidió que volviera a los entrenamientos al día siguiente. Sin comprender por qué, o más bien, qué irá a hacer esta vez, accedió. Antes de marcharse a su club, se pasó por el masculino buscando con la mirada al prodigio. No encontrándolo, quedó sumida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en una de las canchas donde jugaban miembros desconocidos para ella.

Pensando en las posibilidades de llamar la atención de Echizen, lo cual llamarlo de aquella manera le parecía una locura, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Precisamente _llamar su atención_ no era lo que realmente quería. Le daba igual, o eso creía, que se interesara en alguna chica que no fuera ella, pero lo peor es que no lo hacía. También le daba igual si era de esos gustos especiales por los de su mismo sexo. Tan sólo tenía una tremenda curiosidad. Porque no parecía sentir atracción por ningún lado.

Syusuke apareció sin esperárselo, saludándola con un suave golpe en la cabeza, notando a la vez que le colocaba algo en ella. Cuando llevó sus dedos para tocar aquello, Fuji sonrió y pidió que no se lo quitara.

—Es parte del plan C, Ryuuzaki-chan.

—_¿…Plan C?_

Ni se dio cuenta que Inui estaba cerca de ellos, no justo al lado, pero sí lo suficiente cerca como para oírlos y sacar su libreta en espera de recopilar datos _importantes_.

Lo que agradeció al menos fue que Momoshiro estuviera ocupado en un partido de práctica, sin embargo, Eiji no tardó en acercársele y sonreír de manera felina mientras tocaba aquellas orejitas gatunas sobre la cabeza de la chica de trenzas.

—¡Qué mona, nya!

Pareció como un pequeño ensayo. Kikumaru trató de hacerle emitir maullidos, sin embargo ella se moría de la vergüenza.

Syusuke rió, y cuando captó la llegada del príncipe a lo lejos, se alejó y colocó junto a Inui haciendo que vigilaba y analizaba los partidos de entrenamiento.

Ryoma se acercaba despreocupadamente con una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, mientras con la otra sujetaba su raqueta roja para golpear la pelota con el borde de la misma.

Ni Sakuno ni Eiji se dieron cuenta de su acercamiento. Por lo tanto, el pelirrojo seguía insistiendo en que emitiera algún maullido.

El príncipe paró de inmediato sin dejar de golpear la pelota. Alzó una ceja y se fijó en ambos, aún estando a bastantes metros de distancia. Cuando vio las orejitas de gato en la cabellera castaña de Ryuuzaki, parpadeó. Pero lo que colmó el vaso fue ver a la joven juntar sus manos hasta su barbilla, sonrojarse a más no poder y emitir un ligero y adorable maullido.

La pelota que golpeaba cayó al suelo al detener el movimiento de la raqueta, llamando la atención de Eiji y Sakuno. Cuando ésta última vio a precisamente a Ryoma con aquella expresión de incredulidad, deseó que se le tragase la tierra. Sobre todo al invadirles el silencio entre ellos, escuchándose de lejos el golpeteo de pelotas y las voces al anunciar los puntos de partido.

—¿…Ochibi…? —articuló Kikumaru con duda al verlo tan callado.

Ryoma no contestó.

—¿Ryoma…-kun?

Sin haber aún respuestas, Kikumaru se alejó de Sakuno para marcharse al lado de Fuji e Inui. Y Ryoma no había movido ni un músculo. Por lo tanto, su impresión e inmovilidad fue a causa de Ryuuzaki.

Sakuno no se movía del sitio, pero giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro y volvía a mirar al príncipe que no salía de su trance. Fuji observó con atención con sus ojos abiertos por la situación, pero enseguida esbozó su tan típica sonrisa al notar el leve tembleque de Echizen en su cuerpo. Y pareció que Inui se había dado igual de cuenta por estar escribiendo a una velocidad asombrosa.

Por el primer plan, tal como él había deducido, era inmune por la costumbre de comer la comida de la jovencita. En el B pareció quedar algo trastocado, pero pudo mantener la compostura y _escapar_. Y, finalmente, en el plan C sólo consistía en colocarle unas orejas de gato de pega. No sabía con exactitud sí funcionaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Sin embargo, pareció dar en el clavo en lo más fácil.

—¿Ryoma-kun…?

Fuji rió por lo bajo. Echizen era un amante de los animales, si bien sin darse cuenta y sin saber el por qué, éstos se le arrimaban. Y bien podría resaltar que los gatos eran su debilidad. Más estaba seguro que algo ocurriría si Ryuuzaki volviera a emitir un maullido.

Al fijarse de nuevo en ellos, aún permanecían en el mismo sitio. No pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Si no hacían algo, se quedarían todo el rato ahí, lo presentía. Pero qué más da, se dijo Syusuke. Ryuuzaki llegaría tarde a sus entrenamientos, y Echizen a su partido de práctica de ese día, sumándole que Tezuka buchou se enfadará y le impondrá un severo castigo.

Visto de ese ángulo, Fuji Syusuke lo veía realmente tentador y muy divertido.

—Mou… Ryoma-kun…

Aunque lo sentía un poco por la pobre Ryuuzaki-chan. Al menos podía tener claro los _intereses_ de Echizen. Con esas orejas de gato y un simple, pero adorable, maullido captó su atención hasta dejarlo como estaba. Kikumaru Eiji se las pasaba todo el santo día maullando y a veces trayendo orejas iguales que las que tenía Ryuuzaki, y no llamaba su atención. Por lo tanto, Echizen Ryoma sentía debilidad por las jóvenes gatitas.

Y eso, era un punto a favor de Fuji en su entretenimiento con ambos.

-

* * *

Yay, ya voy 6/30 en los proyectos del año XD aún me quedan u_ú

En fin, ida de olla U:). Se me hizo gracioso imaginarme cómo _llamar_ la atención de Ryoma. Se hace el duro y el que nada le afecta. Pero teniendo un gato y que sólo muestra su sensibilidad con él, pensé hacer algo _gracioso_ en si viera a Sakuno con orejas de gato ^^ y más añadiéndole el maullido. Que se puede escuchar muy kawai por parte de ella :3 Y claro, tenía que meter a Fuji en el meollo XD pero bue ~

Espero que os haya gustado y entretenido al menos :D

Nos leemos en otro fic, saludos ~


End file.
